


Safe Harbor

by keita52



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/pseuds/keita52
Summary: Bethany doesn't know what to expect when she follows Grand Enchanter Fiona to Skyhold.





	Safe Harbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNorbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/gifts).



It was a weary group of mages that trudged up to the front gates of Skyhold, Grand Enchanter Fiona at their head; mud splattered across their boots and robes, scrapes and bruises visible on a few faces. Their Inquisition escort was mostly ahead of them, either checking in with their commander or heading off for some well-deserved rest -- but a few lingered behind, making sure that no trouble followed them.

Bethany Hawke was trying not to get her hopes up too much. She had hated the deal made with the Tevinter Magister, but there was no guarantee that this Inquisitor was going to be any better. Not with an ex-Templar and a Seeker of Truth among their leadership. She hated the uncertainty that had flooded her life since the (literal) explosion of her life in Kirkwall. At this point, she’d take even the illusion of stability -- anything that would make things easier for a time.

The Inquisitor herself, a tall qunari with a pair of daggers strapped to her arms, was waiting for them once they’d cleared the inner gate. She looked as taciturn and unfriendly as she had at Redcliffe, horned head held high as she regarded the lot of them. “Welcome to Skyhold. The staff will see you settled.” 

“Thank you, Inquisitor,” Fiona said, which earned only a respectful nod. Bethany’s insides clenched. Not an auspicious beginning.

As they trudged forward, Bethany kept her head down, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. Off to one side, someone gave a startled gasp. “Sunshine?”

Bethany’s head jerked up. It couldn’t be… “Varric?  _ Varric? _ ”

“Sunshine!” There was no mistaking the sight of Varric Tethras, breaking through the ranks of mages to envelop her in a hug. It was all too much, abruptly, and Bethany felt tears starting at the corner of her eyes. “Aw, hell. Are the scars really that bad?”

“No,” Bethany replied, laughing despite herself. “I’m so glad to see a friendly face here, Varric.”

“That’s more like it. Come on.” He took a step back and tugged at her arm. “We need to catch up. And you look like you could use a drink.”

Bethany was only too happy to break away and follow Varric to a small tavern nearby. It reminded her of the Hanged Man, a place she had never thought she would feel any nostalgia for, but so much had changed since the early years in Kirkwall. 

“Maker, but it’s good to see you alive and well,” Varric said after having ordered for both of them. “Commander Cullen didn’t know what had happened to you. I made a few other inquiries, but none of them panned out. Where did you go after shit went down in Kirkwall?”

Bethany let out a long breath, feeling herself start to relax for the first time in … a while. “You know I tried to find as many of the apprentices as I could, safety in numbers and all that. At first we just wanted to get some distance. We stayed out of sight, foraging as best we could, but …” she shrugged. “What survival skills I learned from running around with you and Marian had mostly faded. We heard that Fiona was starting to gather free mages in Redcliffe.”

“Safety in numbers, eh?” 

Their drinks came, and Bethany took a long sip of hers. “Some safety it turned out to be in the end.”

“Yeah. You’re here.” Varric reached out one of his hands and laid it atop hers. “You  _ are _ safe. My word on it.”

Varric would never break his word. Bethany knew that, on a deep and instinctual level. She smiled and felt the tears threaten to start all over again.

“Hey.  _ Hey. _ ” Varric lifted his hand and brushed at her face, fingers gently wiping the tears away. “None of that, now. Everything’s going to be fine."

“I know.” Bethany laughed, dropping her head. “That’s why I’m crying.”

“I know,” Varric echoed her, taking her hand in both of his and lifting it up to his mouth. Bethany’s heart raced, the skin on the back of her hand prickling under the touch of Varric’s lips. “Come on, Sunshine. I’ll show you around. Introduce you to everyone. You’re going to love it here.”


End file.
